<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if? by BwOaHh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615909">What if?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/pseuds/BwOaHh'>BwOaHh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/pseuds/BwOaHh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Seb wakes up one day and finds out he's become a girl?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of alarm on the phone irritated Seb. It was too early and he was too sore from last night. He hogged the blanket to himself and heard a sound of disapproval from Kimi." Well fuck it Kimi, I was not the one who was fucked senselessly" Seb thought and sighed contently. He tapped his hand on the bedside table to find his phone but he couldn't  reach it. Finally somehow he switched off the alarm and turned to face Kimi. His boyfriend was sleeping even though he was cold from the lack of blankets.He placed a cold palm on Kimi's cheeks who opened his eyes and smiled,but the expression changed immediately.</p>
<p>"Who the hell are you?"Kimi immediately withdrew himself and sat on his bed.</p>
<p>"Kimi..."Wait,why does he sound so different?Seb blinked at Kimi who was staring at him.He pulled his shirt from the bottom of the bed and got up.</p>
<p>"Seb...where are you?"He searched down the hallway and in the bathroom.Seb was confused.Why was his boyfriend searching for him when he was lying just beside him.Was he dead?</p>
<p>"Hey,who are you and I what did you do to Seb?"Kimi was pacing across the room and Seb got up.He opened his mouth to speak but there where two mounds of flesh weighing him down.Seb immediately ran to the mirror and looked at it.There was a girl staring back at him. Seb did the only thing a sane person would do,he shouted.</p>
<p>"Hey shut up. Where is my boyfriend and who are you?"Kimi was rubbing his palms on his head.Seb did not know how to explain this.Hell he did not even know what happened.</p>
<p>"Kimi ,it's me"His voice sounded so different.He sounded like one of his sisters.</p>
<p>"It's you?Who? Don't you have a name?Are you a reporter?Did you hijack my idiot of a boyfriend?"Seb ran to Kimi and placed his palm on Kimi's mouth.</p>
<p>"Shh...Kimi people might hear"</p>
<p>"Let them,are you going to tell me who you are or should I call the police?"Kimi threatened him and Seb sighed.</p>
<p>"Kimi ,I'm Seb"I don't know what happened,hell I don't even remember slepping like this.</p>
<p>"Ha,very funny.I believe you.Now tell me who you really are"Kimi took his phone from the bedside table and tried to call somebody.</p>
<p>"KIMI,I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND!WE GOT DRUNK LAST NIGHT AND YOU FUCKED ME IN THIS SAME HOTEL ROOM.WE STARTED DATING TWO YEARS AGO AND I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR FIVE YEARS.WE ARE GETTING MARRIED NEXT FEBRUARY,ENOUGH?"Seb sat on the nearby chair and started to cry.He had a race to attend tomorrow.Already the media loves to criticize him,now if they know he's turned into a girl,the media is going to have a field day.He sniffed into his hands and found Kimi wrapping his arms around him.</p>
<p>"This is so confusing"he looked at Seb who was still  crying.</p>
<p>"Kimi I already fucked up,what if i stay like this how will i drive, what am i gonna do?"Seb snorted and went full on crying on Kimi's shoulders.Kimi wiped his cheeks and looked at his naked form and wolf whistled.</p>
<p>"God,you look ravishing"Kimi squeezed Seb and Seb swatted his hands away.</p>
<p>"What am i gonna do?I have qualy today and I was so prepared for this!"Seb whined.</p>
<p>"Chill Seb,I'll talk with Binotto.We can make some arrangements"</p>
<p>"But what if I stay like this for the rest of my life?What will the media say about a missing driver?Ughhh"he pulled his hair which was longer than it used to be.</p>
<p>"Look Seb,I love you no matter what, whether you are a girl,a guy or a stupid tree,I love you and I'm gonna marry you,is this convincing enough?"Kimi held Seb's face in his hands and kissed the corner of his mouth."Be my personal cheerleader today?Huh?"Seb walked to the mirror and looked at him.He was bit shorter than already he was,petite like a model and blonde curls cascaded down his shoulders.He had killer legs and an ass to die for.Seb turned to Kimi "Wow i really look ravishing"He took his red polo from the bed side bed and wore it.</p>
<p>"What would have caused this?I don't want to be a girl!"Seb sat on the bed cross legged with a bra on his head.Kimi called Mattia that Seb was sick today and he'll somehow attend tomorrow.Britta asked him if she can come and check Seb but Kimi refused.He told that he'll take Seb to the hospital and will be a bit late to the paddock.Meanwhile Kimi went out and got him something to wear.According to Kimi "he wanted to flaunt his one day girlfriend"to which he got slipper in his face.</p>
<p>Seb did not want to go to the paddock.What if someone finds out who he is.Sure Seb looks really different but what if someone finds a teeny resemblance.Kimi threw the bag on the bed which had a dress and some intimates.</p>
<p>"Look Kimi i have horns!!"Seb clipped the bra above his head and showed him proudly.Kimi threw a pillow at his head and Seb showed him all his teeth.If he was really going out he was gonna pull it in the most ridiculous manner.</p>
<p>Seb pulled the dress below his knee but it did not stretch.The dress Kimi got him was too small for him.The paddock was gonna eat him up today.</p>
<p>"Kimi why is this so short?"Seb sighed pulling his hair up trying to pin it but failed.</p>
<p>"Because i want it to be?"Kimi came close to him and put his arms around his waist."Tonight I'm gonna destroy you like anything,let's put this to some use"He nibbled Seb's ear and Seb turned pink.Suddenly Seb's eye grew wide and kissed Kimi with a "whack" sound.But when Seb pulled he looked disappointed.</p>
<p>"What??"Kimi questioned him.</p>
<p>"I thought.... maybe this true love kiss mah change me back?Wait are you not my true love then?Let me go kiss Lewis and check"Seb pulled away put Kimi whirled him up.Seb landed back into Kimi's arms and batted his eyeleashes.</p>
<p>"Lemme goo Kimi,I wanna kiss Lewis"Seb smirked at his boyfriend.Kimi left his waist and Seb dropped on the floor his ass hurting like a bitch.</p>
<p>"Bad.Boyfriend.Ever"he got up and brushed his hair which was sticking up in all the directions. When Seb wore his sneakers Kimi came back to him with a pair of heels.</p>
<p>"Noooooooooooooo..... Don't bring that thing near me Kimi"Kimi kept the heels down."Im wearing my ferrari sneakers.Leave meeee".But in the end Kimi got his way some how promising him mind-blowing love making that night.</p>
<p>Walking in the paddock felt so different yet so calming.He didn't have to stop for press anymore but people looked at him weirdly.He had his paddock pass and checked in when no one around was looking.Kimi had his hands around his waist and Seb walked with his head bowed down.He secretly wished no one found out.When he looked up he saw Charles approach.Great his teammate is going to find this out and he is going to be so embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Hey Kimi"he greeted the Finn for which Kimi smiled back.They talked for a while and Seb could feel Charles eyes on him every two minutes.Fuck,his teammate was checking him out.Seb tried not to look at him and glance somewhere around pulling his skirt down.</p>
<p>"It's really sad that Seb couldnt....Who is this?"Charles turned his attention on him and Seb was so embarrassed.He tried to smile but the panick was so evident on his face.He brushed a strand of hair and held out his hand.</p>
<p>"Hi I'm Se.."</p>
<p>"Seb's cousin,Suzie "Kimi jumped in and saved him.Charles shamelessly checked him out.</p>
<p>"Oh ,nice to meet you Suze"he hugged Seb.Seb hugged him reluctantly and Charles kissed his cheek.Seb smiled at Charles and glared at Kimi.</p>
<p>"Bye Kimi, I'll see you in the paddock Suze!"He waved back,his perfect dimply grin showing off.Seb stomped Kimi's legs with his heels and Kimi shouted.</p>
<p>"Ow...what was that for?"Seb folded his arms and glared at him.</p>
<p>"Did you see that!!??My own teammate was checking me out!Goddd!I'm feeling so embarrassed"Kimi laughed at his boyfriend who was acting like a proper mean girl.Seb stomped his feet again walked away Kimi following him.</p>
<p>"I really fell in love with an idiot"Kimi rubbed his feet and entered the Alpha Romeo hospitality.He was already talking with Antonio when Kimi entered.Seb was laughing at whatever Antonio was saying and hit his arms.Kimi went behind and put an arm over Seb.</p>
<p>"Hey why did you hide your girlfriend for so long,she is really sweet"Seb gave an innocent smile to Kimi and Kimi's arm went from his shoulder to his waist.</p>
<p>"Umm...she is Seb's cousin.Sooo i dont want the paddock crowding her,isn't it Suze?"he gripped his waist with a force and Seb squirmed.Maybe this is what it feels to be in an open relationship.Kimi proudly introducing him everywhere and him clinging to Kimi's arms like a clingy monkey.</p>
<p>The whole qualy went with Seb standing in Kimi's garage headphones over his ears excitedly watching his boyfriend going in circles.Kimi was gonna kill him when he tells him that.He even talked with all the engineers and it felt good in a way to watch his boyfriend racing as he never gets to see it.He even went to the Ferrari motorhome asking for data telling that Seb wanted them.When he sneaked out his garage ,Charles called him back.Seb groaned and mentally face palmed himself.</p>
<p>"Hey isn't that Seb's phone?"Charles pointed to the phone that was in his hand.Seb blinked at that thinking of an idea.</p>
<p>"Umm....Seb gave it to me in case of ..you know emergencies.I gave my phone to him."Seb stuttered and gave him a smile.Charles hugged him once more and he ran away from the Ferrari motorhome as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Later that night Kimi "worshipped his abundant beauty".Both of them were breatheless as they had loads and loads of sex.He laid down on Kimi his head on his boyfriend's chest.</p>
<p>"I love you Kimi Raikkonen"</p>
<p>"I love you Suzie Vettel"Seb slapped his chest and giggled at the same time.</p>
<p>The next morning Kimi woke up looking at the figure sleeping next to him. His boyfriend was back, Kimi shook him awake and Seb was startled.</p>
<p>"What??"he asked scratching his head.</p>
<p>"Where is my girlfriend Seb?"Kimi smirked and Seb looked at his naked form. He jumped on Kimi seeing that he was back to how he was but Kimi pushed him away.</p>
<p>"I want Suze back"Kimi woke up and went to the restroom to freshen up.</p>
<p>"I  fell in love with an idiot"Seb woke up and got ready for the race.</p>
<p>When the entered the paddock all the media was waiting for him questioning about his mysterious cousin who showed up in the arms of a certain Finn.Seb smirked at them and replied "Well the paddock seemed to like her a lot that they forgot i went missing".He later laughed for hours when Charles asked where his cousin was.This was one hell of a experience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Random thought and a rubbish prompt !Thanks for reading tho!😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>